Vuelve a amarme
by Sam Lizaldi
Summary: May y Drew fueron novios hace tiempo, pero por razones del destino ya no lo son. ¿Seguirá el amor entre ellos después de tres años de su rompimiento?  Contestshipping...
1. Vuelve a amarme

**Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic del Contest, espero que sea de su agrado**

**Pokémon no me pertenece**

**Vuelve a amarme**

Ahí estaba yo, llorando, entre los arbustos del bosque. Quería estar sola, sin humanos, sin pokemons, sola, completamente. Necesitaba sacarlo de mi cabeza para siempre.

Tres años y no podía dejar de pensar en él, no lo niego, ese tiempo que duré siendo su novia fueron los mejores días de mi vida, esperé tanto tiempo a que el chico de mis sueños se me declarara, sucedió, y a los dos meses… todo se terminó.

¿Por qué? Esa era mi pregunta de todos los días

¿Por qué me hizo creer que era importante para él?

¿Por qué jugó con mis sentimientos de esa manera?

¿Por qué, después de tres años, no lo he podido olvidar?

Quizás es porque lo amo, quizás es porque simplemente no quiero olvidarlo, quizás sea muy masoquista para no querer alejarme de su recuerdo.

Será eso, o de plano se llevó con él mi sonrisa, mi corazón, mi mente, mi amor.

Las lágrimas mojaban mi playera, mi garganta me empezaba a doler, pero era algo que no podía evitar, no podía evitar expresar mis sentimientos, no podía y no quería.

Empecé a escuchar ruidos, igual y un pokémon rondando por ahí, sequé mis lágrimas y estuve dispuesta a salir de ahí, hasta que los ruidos se aproximaban, metí mi mano a la bolsa y agarré una pokébola, me quería preparar. Los ruidos se aproximaban cada vez más, no parecía un pokémon pequeño y parecía tener toda intención de acercarse a mí. Apreté la pokébola y estuve a punto de liberar a mi glaceon cuando…

-May…

**Bueno ahí queda el primer capítulo, quizás sea muy corto pero el fic estará lleno del Contest**

**Por favor, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas, jitomatazos, felicitaciones, saludos, todo es bien recibido.**

**Esperen el siguiente capítulo**

**Ahh! se me olvidaba, este fic está inspirado en la canción de Paty Cantú, Vuelve a amarme. (La cual no me pertenece)**

**Bueno sin más me despido... por ahora**


	2. Vuelve a amarme II

**Hola! Perdón por no actualizar antes pero no me decidía como continuar esta historia, en fin, esto sinceramente no me agradó mucho pero espero que a ustedes sí. Les prometo actualizar lo antes posible y a todos los que dejaron reviews: GRACIAS! y a los que no pues debieron tener alguna explicación xd. Disfruten la lectura!**

Vuelve a amarme II

Ahh, ya extrañaba los aires de la ciudad Petalburgo, la tranquilidad que esta ciudad le brindaba era lo mejor del mundo, siempre le había gustado esta ciudad pero desde hace 3 años no la había vuelto a visitar por una razón.

Era mejor no recordar porque cuando lo hacía se entristecía, pero ¿por qué ponerse triste? Después de todo él fue el que había acabado con esa felicidad que tanto le había costado trabajo conseguir, y todo por una sola razón: su inmadurez.

Así se describía, un inmaduro, y todo por no luchar por lo que de verdad quería, no quería defraudar a sus padres, pero tampoco quería arruinar su felicidad. Tenía que elegir y ¿qué eligió? Arruinar su felicidad.

-Brillante Drew- se regañó a sí mismo- 3 años y sigues siendo el niño inmaduro de siempre, no es posible que no pudieras haber desafiado a tus padres, ahh aparte de inmaduro soy un cobarde... creo que tengo más defectos que cualidades

Detuvo su andar por unos segundos al divisar un budew pasar de un lado al otro del camino.

Siguió caminando y decidió darse un pequeño respiro sentándose al pie de un frondoso árbol, al fin y al cabo tenía tiempo de sobra, había iniciado su viaje antes por dos razones:

Una: No quería seguir oyendo a sus padres dándole órdenes de cómo debía hacer cada cosa

Dos: Tenía una diminuta esperanza de volver a verla y aclarar todo

Esto último era muy arriesgado y algo confuso para él.

-Si la vuelvo a ver, ¿qué le voy a decir? Hola May, cuanto tiempo, lo que pasó hace 3 años fue culpa de mi inmadurez y en parte de mi cobardía pero creo que ya cambie... estoy muy arrepentido y aún te sigo amando, ¿qué dices, me perdonas?… Qué ridículo soy

Lo que había dicho era verdad, estaba muy arrepentido pero ¿ella se lo creería? Había muchas posibilidades de que no fuera así. Tomando en cuenta de que no la vio en 3 años, no sabía nada ella, quizás ya se había encontrado a alguien que si estuviera dispuesto a dar todo por ella. Esa idea le aterraba, pero en su interior él sabía que era su culpa, no pensó en las consecuencias que sus actos pudieran traer al no enfrentarse a sus padres para poder ser feliz.

-Ya suficiente, he cambiado, ya debo tener en claro lo que quiero y lo que quiero es recuperar mi felicidad, recuperar aquel ser al que tanto amaba y que sigo amando. Tengo que buscarla y aclarle todo de una vez... pero si ella no me perdona... no, tengo que enfrentarla, hablar con ella y explicarle que he cambiado, tengo que ser fuerte si su respuesta es negativa, tengo que dejar de ser un cobarde... lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.

Se levantó y empezó a correr en dirección a la ciudad, se detuvo nuevamente a causa de más ruidos que provenían del interior del bosque, no muy lejos pero no se oía claro que era.

-"Tal vez sea otro budew"- pensó, empezó a caminar nuevamente pero los ruidos no se parecían en nada a un pokémon- "Pareciese que alguien estuviera… llorando"

Se alejó del camino y se fue acercando a donde él suponía que venían aquellos sollozos, se quitó las hierbas que le estorbaban y se podía percibir claramente los sonido, definitivamente alguien estaba llorando, se estaba acercando, dio vuelta a la derecha y pasó cerca de un árbol, se asomó y fue cuando la vio…

-May…

La chica rápidamente se echó a correr por el bosque, no hay nada que él pudiera hacer, quería seguirla pero por un extraño sentimiento no la siguió, se sintió culpable. La chica de sus sueños estaba llorando y estaba tal ves, solo tal ves, la causa de su llanto era él, lo podía sentir.

-Ahora más que nunca tengo que aclarar las cosas con ella… Tengo que hacerlo… May…

**Bien así termina este capítulo, perdón si se les hace corto pero si continúo se pierde la trama, lo intenté pero no quedó.**

**En fin les quería hacer una pregunta, ¿Cómo les gustó más? Como el primer capítulo o como este, es que sinceramente no se como le entiendan más**

**Dudas, comentarios, SUGERENCIAS, aclaraciones, observaciones, saludos, jitomatazo, amenaza, etc. todo es bien recibido! ^-^**

**Hasta la próxima! Que viva el Constest!**


End file.
